


Need a Hero.. your choice

by SPNnDeanLover



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Choose Your Own Adventure, F/M, Feedback appreciated, Free Will, choose your own hero, shower, will write most popular choices first so please contact with your favorite
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-02-22 18:39:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 7,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2517809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SPNnDeanLover/pseuds/SPNnDeanLover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader is unaware of an epic battle going on while she unwinds in a hot shower. Singing happily she doesn't hear a mystery man fighting to save her from an attack.. But who is it?<br/>Song in story is "Holding out for a Hero" by Bonnie Tyler..<br/>Sam, Gabriel, Michael, Crowley, Abaddon, Kevin, Castiel and Lucifer completed. More to come.<br/>(Please write with your choice.. Highest Voted Heroes will get their stories published first)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It had been a long day and all you want is to relax. You pull into the motel parking lot and parked the car. A few droplets of rain start to fall.

You grab your bag and walk over to your room, key jingling in your hand. You get inside right before the storm hits. The wind starts to pick up and you can hear the distant rumble of thunder.

You drop your bag on the bed, and proceed to rummage through it. You get everything you need for after the long, hot shower you plan on taking. Clothes, phone and toiletries in hand, you step into the minute bathroom.

You start your music app, disrobe and turn on the water. You can hear the storm ramping up so you max out the volume on your phone. Music echoes through the bathroom and you step into the steamy stream of water with a blissful sigh. In minutes you have finished washing and are putting conditioner in your hair.

You have an eclectic taste in music and while waiting until enough time had passed to rinse out your hair, you begin singing in the shower. You can really carry a tune and the acoustics in the bath only amplify it. You are belting out each song with a lot of feeling.

Between that and the thunderstorm, you do not hear the sound of someone entering your motel room.

The next track has started, so now you are singing to 'Holding out for a Hero' by Bonnie Tyler.

"Where have all the good men gone..

And where are all the gods?"

A demon is rifling through your things, looking for something. Crowley sent him here to find out if you had a certain celestial artifact, but to do so undetected. When he doesn't immediately find the item, he smiles sardonically. Screw Crowley's orders, a little torture and you would spill everything. Now he'll get to have some fun.

"Where's the street-wise Hercules

To fight the rising odds?

Isn't there a white knight upon a fiery steed?

Late at night I toss and I turn and I dream of what I need.."

The demon crept towards the bathroom door. Anticipating your terrified reaction was flooding his meat suit with endorphins. As he reached for the doorknob with an evil grin on his face, the motel room door bursts open. A dark figure is silhouetted in the threshold with a flash of lightning adding to the drama.

"I need a hero

I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night"

A fight ensues between the men. Fists are flying and the demon gets thrown into the bedside lamp, breaking it. Now the lightning strikes are the only illumination in the room.

"He's gotta be strong

And he's gotta be fast

And he's gotta be fresh from the fight"

You are in your own little world, not realizing all the action happening a few feet away. You keep singing unaware that you are providing the perfect soundtrack to this scene.

"I need a hero

I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light

He's gotta be sure

And it's gotta be soon

And he's gotta be larger than life"

The mystery man overpowers the demon who then beats a hasty retreat. Your savior starts to give chase but then decides to stay put. After all someone else could be waiting to attack you.

"Somewhere after midnight

In my wildest fantasy

Somewhere just beyond my reach

There's someone reaching back for me"

He finds himself drawn over to your door listening to you sing. He marvels over how wonderful you sound. He never knew you were so talented.

"Racing on the thunder and rising with the heat

It's gonna take a superman to sweep me off my feet"

He smiles to himself, wondering if saving you from a demon attack would count. Shaking his head slightly, he thinks with a self-deprecating laugh, that knowing you.. probably not.

"I need a hero

I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light

He's gotta be sure

And it's gotta be soon

And he's gotta be larger than life"

He tries to knock but between the storm and the music you don't hear it.

"Up where the mountains meet the heavens above

Out where the lightning splits the sea"

The sky flashes with another bolt. He enters the bathroom, intending on announcing his presence but is distracted when he sees that the shower curtain is slightly transparent from the steam. You are rinsing the conditioner out of your hair, unaware your body's curves are on display.

"I would swear that there's someone, somewhere..

Watching me"

He knows he should announce himself and then leave but his eyes are glued to your form. He feels himself growing rock hard.

"Through the wind and the chill and the rain

And the storm and the flood"

He tries to speak, to break this spell you have unknowingly put on him, but no sound leaves his mouth. He approaches instead, his hand unconsciously reaching for you.

"I can feel his approach

Like the fire in my blood"

He grabs the curtain, ripping it back.

Your scream is drown out by another crash of thunder. You start to attack, instinctively going for every sensitive area. But he just blocks your hits until you realize who it is.

"Argh! You scared the crap out of me!"

You grab a towel while smacking him a few more times for good measure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked the story please either comment below ( include your choice for the hero/heroine, who gets to have their story told)  
> Or tumblr your requests to  
> http://spnndeanlover.tumblr.com  
> Anons are welcome too.


	2. First hero choosen

Holding tightly to your towel, you step out of the shower. You start grabbing up your things but end up rubbing up on him when you bend over.

He clears his throat, "Sorry, um maybe I should.."

The bathroom is way too small for the two of you, especially when the other person is a moose.

You give up trying to work around him. "Sam, just give me a second to throw on some clothes and then you can explain why you decided to re-enact the scene from Psycho."

He turns a little red, runs a hand through his rain dampened waves, "I wasn't.. I didn't mean to scare you. I was just trying.."

You smirk and decide that joking around might ease some of this awkward tension, "Sammy Winchester! Were you trying to sneak a peek? You naughty boy!"

If anything your teasing has the opposite effect. Sam's ears and face are completely red and he looks everywhere but at you.

You think that this is pretty strange but take pity on him. "I'm just teasing, Sam."

You put your hand on his chest, intending to give him a slight push out of the bathroom. You can feel the heat of his body through the thin damp t-shirt and the rapid beat of his heart. Unable to help yourself your push turns into more of a caress of his muscled chest and abs.

His hazel eyes flicker up to yours in surprise. A blush now covers your face. 'Great' you think, 'Now we're both embarrassed.'

Ignoring the pangs of desire pooling between your legs, you force a laugh.

"Ok 6 pack, scoot so I can get changed.." And you shoo Sam out shutting the bathroom door.

You lean against it with a hand on your chest. 'Whoa! Milk has done that body good.." you think fanning yourself with your other hand.

You knew the Winchesters were some good-looking men but never considered either one of them as more than a buddy. But now thoughts of Sam and you writhing on the bed together, raced through your mind.

You shook your head to clear your thoughts. Obviously it had been too long since you had gotten some if you were thinking of assaulting poor Sammy. He would be shocked at the things you could imagine doing to him.

'Hmmm, corrupting Sam..' You mused, then mentally smacked yourself. Getting your mind firmly out of the gutter, you started to dress.

Meanwhile Sam was entertaining the same thought processes. He tried not thinking about you, sexually.

Dean and he had even agreed when you first started working with them, that you were off limits. He had always been fine with that. Sure, he admitted to himself, he always knew you were beautiful, and funny, and smart.. sexy.. hot.. '

No' he thought forcibly, ' ____ is like family. Jeopardizing that isn't an option.'

He started to right the room from the fight. He threw out the busted lamp and then started picking up the mess the demon had made searching your things. He was clear-headed when folding your jeans and shirts.

But while scooping up your bras and underwear, he couldn't help remembering the way your voice had both aroused and soothed him when he heard you sing. His mind wandered further replaying the view of you, wet with tendrils of steam rising off your body.

He dropped a pair of panties in your bag when he realized he was rubbing them picturing you wearing them. Watching them land, he found himself imagining he had ripped them off of you and was burying his head...

'Get a grip' he internally chastised and then adjusted himself to relieve the growing pressure in his jeans.

At the sound of the door opening, he turned around to see you walking out of the bathroom confidently.

Even though inside you felt a little self-conscious, you walked out with a smile. Since you hadn't been originally expecting company, you had only brought in a t-shirt that barely skimmed your thighs and a pair of thong underwear.

But when you take in the damage to the room, your insecurities fade and your smart ass personality comes to the forefront.

"Damn! A Bull in a China shop has nothing on a Moose in a Motel room, huh Sammy?" you grin.

Sam smiles at your joke, forces himself not to look at your curves and proceeds to explain about the demon.

After taking it all in, you quip," Ok.. You are officially welcome to barge in on me anytime. Thanks Sam."

And you go over and hug him. Sam wraps his arms around you and nuzzles the top of your head with his chin. Your thoughts are similar, each smiling, happy and marveling over how amazing the other smells. You both stand there wrapped in each other's arms, warm and content until you start realizing that this hug has probably lasted way too long. Feeling awkward you squeeze him one more time and then reluctantly drop your arms.

Sam looks down at you with those puppy dog eyes and a soft smile on his lips.

'God he's so perfect..' You think and then reach up, run your fingers through those gorgeous locks and pull him down into a kiss.

He returns the kiss with everything in him. His strong hands are in your hair, then molding your soft curves against his hard body. He manages to find spots on your body you didn't even realize were erogenous zones. You feel goosebumps as electricity is pumping through your system.

One kiss from Sam has managed to throw your libido in full overdrive. He has got some moves.

He looks down at you and you start thinking that maybe a little mutual corruption is just what you both need.


	3. Sweets for the sweet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another Hero chosen

You wrap the towel around yourself, step out of the shower and turn your back on your unwanted visitor. You start looking for the clothes you know had been there minutes before.

A slight growl escapes your mouth, "I wonder where my clothes are? You wouldn't know what happened to them, would you?"

"You need something to wear? No prob, gotcha covered Sweets!"

You groan knowing you probably don't want to know what he was doing but turn to face him. He sports a big grin on his face and edible panties hang from his fingers.

"Gabriel..."

"Oops sorry! Forgot something to cover the top.. Tada!" He smirks, shaking a can of whipped cream.

You roll your eyes and huff but are slowly going from annoyed to slightly amused.

"And let's not forget the pièce de résistance." A snap of his fingers and two cherries appear.

You can only image what you'd look like with a whip cream bikini and fruit flavored panties.

"Is that a hint of a smile I see? You Do like me, don't you?" Gabriel wiggles his eyebrows. Feeling giddy with hope he starts thinking how to proceed.

"You are an idiot" but your tone has more humor than bite to it. "Zap back my clothes and get out so I can get dressed."

Bingo, he thought. Time to step things up a notch.

"Oh I can do better than that.." He smirked and suddenly you were dressed in silks and satins.

You look down at yourself shocked and then glance up to see Gabriel sporting the same period appropriate attire. From the perfect Ascot cravat to some really formfitting breeches.

You are a little dumbstruck but behind him you see your motel room illuminate in a flash of lightning. Is that a broken lamp?

"Gabe, what..?" You start to sputter when your location changes. Gone is the peeling paint and steam fogged bathroom. You are now standing in a beautiful English garden.

Gabriel bows low then glances up and pulls a rose from behind his back. "A rose for my rose..though it's beauty pales in comparison to you."

You blush a little, wow talk about pulling out all the stops. He hands it to you and you see it changed into a chocolate rosebud. Of course, you think smiling.

Time to whip out my smooth moves, he thought and then snapped. He gestures to the left and you see a beautiful picnic set for two.

"Thank you, Gabe. But before we sit, just tell me one little thing.."

"Anything for you, Honey.."he drawled. He mentally plucked flower petals, Loves me, Loves me not..

"What destroyed my motel room and had you barging in on my shower?"

A lopsided grin appears on his face, "Oh you noticed the mess, huh? No biggie, some stupid demon thought he'd try to take you out but he never counted on SuperAngel foiling his evil plans." Gabriel stuck his fists on his hips and puffed out his chest.

You smiled and walked over to him. Gabriel might pull stupid tricks sometimes but he seemed to have a soft spot for you. You decide it's time to not only test that theory but to turn the tables on him. Cocky little archangel!

You reach over and trail your hand down his chest. "So you're saying you're the hero I've been waiting for..?" You smirk and raise an eyebrow.

He gulped. So close, all gorgeous eyes and sexy lips. "Umm.."

You wrap your arms around him and take a deep breath, deliberately drawing attention to your chest. He smells delicious, you think to yourself.

He looks down and a slight flush raises on his cheeks. You grab his sandy hair and pull his mouth to yours. He is shocked for a millisecond but then returns your kiss with vigor.

When you finally draw back, you see his eyes are glazed over with arousal and his tight breeches leave nothing to the imagination.

You swipe a finger over the corner of your lip, and then suggestively put it in your mouth.

"Mmm.." You softly moan. "Quite an appetizer.."

He takes you into his arms again. "There's a lot more on the menu.." He smirks but is staring at you heatedly.

You coyly smiled back, "Then let's eat.."


	4. Holding the keys to Heaven

With a towel securely wrapped around you, you glare at your intruder. Maybe in another situation you'd be a little intimidated but not now. You step out of the shower and stick a finger in his chest.

"Who do you think you are.."

"Forgive me, my dear, I am the Archangel Michael inside the vessel of.."he begins politely.

"I know That!" You sputter.

Michael, already feeling conflicted, wonders aloud.. "Then why did you inquire.."

You slap a hand over his mouth. "Just shhh.. And listen. You Do Not barge in on someone in the bathroom. It's a private place!"

Michael is puzzled over your behavior. He wonders why your cheeks have reddened. He feels the urge to kiss your fingers but instead gently takes your hand off his mouth. He cups your small hand in his large one. "I am sorry if I somehow distressed you. Perhaps I should have requested an audience with you but your song was quite captivating and I found myself drawn in by it."

You blush deeper. You feel off balance standing in this tiny bathroom with him while clad only in a thin towel.

You glance down and realize Michael is still holding your hand. He follows your gaze and asks, "Does this also distress you?" And starts to gently rub his thumb over your skin.

You shake your head. "I just don't understand why you are doing it."

He is confused at his actions, he has always put the mission first, is always the Good Son. "I am not certain, I am feeling things that I have never experienced before."

Now you are confused, "What do you mean?"

Michael stares deeply into your eyes, "I feel the need to be close to you, to be intimate with you."

Your mouth drops and you are rendered speechless. Michael leans in closer and places a chaste kiss on your lips. He wants to do much more. He struggles to keep in control of these unwelcome urges.

You self consciously bite your now tingling lip. Michael's eyes dilate and he drops your hand to envelop you in his arms. As you are pressed against him you notice your towel slipping and make a haphazard grab to secure it.

Michael pulls back, "I apologize, I overstepped.."

You nervously laugh, "No you are wonderful, I mean I'm good to go.." You take a deep breath and try not to embarrass yourself further. "What I mean is, I just feel a bit uncomfortable being mostly naked.. Like at a disadvantage." He was getting you hot and bothered with the smallest of touches.

Michael furrows his brow, thinking aloud "Very different than the humans in the Garden of Eden.. But I shall fix the situation for you." You look down expecting some grand outfit to cover you and are disappointed when nothing appears. You look up puzzled and see Michael is now nude as well. Your eyes bulge seeing him in all his glory.

When you are able to form thoughts you say, "Umm that isn't exactly what I had in mind.."

He nods, " Yes still not right.." And blink your towel has disappeared as well.

Your hands jump to cover whatever you can. Michael looks at you and feels overwhelmed by the desire to have you. Michael wraps an arm around you and suddenly you both have left the confines of the motel bathroom.

You look around nestled in Michael's arms to see he has transported you both to paradise. Tropical flowers bloom brightly around you and you can hear the distant sound of waves lapping at the shore.

Michael is caressing your back, his hand trailing up and down your spine. He is trying to control himself. It is unseemly for an archangel to be with a human.

You look around in amazement. It is so wonderful. "Thank you for bringing me here, Michael. It's beautiful." You shyly press a kiss on his firm lips.

Michael's heart melts and he suddenly realizes that he isn't just drawn to you physically. The goodness in you had been radiating from you the entire time.

He has always blindly followed God's plan. He protected the humans his Father loved but never understood how He could prefer them.

Michael realizes that you two have been brought together for a reason. As a Good Son he followed his Father's orders. But now he understood why he should.

You smile up and him and he feels completely happy for once in his long existence. Michael looks down at you with love shining in his eyes. He cups your chin and draws you in for a passionate kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like Michael's story, I wrote it down fast ( as it came to me while out) after some rest( or input ) I'll edit if needed.


	5. You do want to conspire, don’t you?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's your next hero in lineup..

Stepping out of the shower with towel wrapped haphazardly around your body, you narrow your eyes, "What the hell.."

The intruder smirks, "..am I doing here? Just fixing a small miscommunication problem, love."

You raise an eyebrow, "Crowley..."

"Relax, pet. Apparently one of my new interns decided to ignore my direct orders. I barely had to rearrange my schedule to put the upstart in his place. I do have to remember to cancel that meeting with the CEO of SeaWorld but they are a lost cause anyways." Crowley adjusted his tie and flicked some lint off his shoulder.

"What direct order?" You growled, not missing that little tidbit. It always paid to pay close attention when the King of Hell was around.

"Darling, you needn't concern yourself. I was just wondering aloud if you'd managed to locate any of those celestial bric-à-brac recently. That lesser demon heard and decided to find out himself." Crowley said smoothly.

"Ok, so what happened? Plus I didn't hear anything about that "order"." You arched your eyebrow and then cocked your hip subconsciously. Your towel slightly parted, showing off a bit off skin. You turned your back to Crowley to fix it, never noticing his heated stare.

Crowley couldn't help fantasizing about possessing you. He wanted to rip off that towel, bend you over the tub and put his "extra inches below the belt" to good use.

"Well?" You said tucking the end in tightly.

Crowley cleared his throat and tried to continue flippantly, " It's really not that interesting, pet. I just have an edict that no one can lay their hands on you...But me."he ended darkly.

You whipped around, "Wha..why?"

Crowley advanced on you til your backside was pressed against sink. He caged you against the porcelain with his hands braced on each side of you. This was his moment and he was taking it.

His intense stare felt like it was branding your very soul. His closeness was starting to affect you, to arouse you and it scared you. You raised your hands defensively.

"How would you like to make a deal?" He purred. He deliberately pressed into you, forcing your legs to partially open. He could smell the budding desire wafting off you, your scent calling to him to finally make you his.

"I'm not signing my soul away for anything, Crowley!" You huffed trying to extricate yourself from his presence. This, you could understand, after all he was former King of the Crossroads.

"No love," he chuckled, "This isn't about your soul.. this time. I have a much better proposition for you. There's so much I could do for you." His hands began to wrap around your back, drawing you closer. You were so close  to him you could smell a hint of brimstone and instead of repelling you it heightened your arousal.

"I..I don't want anything.." You began weakly.

Crowley smiled wickedly, "But you need something, crave it.. And I can give it to you, pet." He lowered his head to kiss you, but you turned your head so his mouth landed on your neck instead.

Never one to miss an opportunity, he began a slow assault on your throat. His ministrations were driving you insane.

"What do you want Crowley? Why are you doing this?" You were desperately fighting for control. Once you unleashed your inhibitions there would be no turning back.

Crowley stopped his onslaught and placed his mouth near the side of your head, his hot breath tickling your ear.

"I want you.. Whenever I want, however I want.. And in return you will have my protection.. And my assistance.. Whenever you have Need of me."

You could feel the smirk against your skin. "I don't know.." You were wavering, having fought an attraction to this dangerous being for so long.

Crowley could feel your hesitation, he wasn't going to lose this negotiation. He knew he would win you over if he was given the chance.

"Alright love, let's have a trial run then shall we? That way we can assure both parties will be mutually.. satisfied." The King of Hell planned to use every trick and technique available to him to make sure you were begging for him by the end.

You had a lot of pent-up frustration, it was really tempting to work it off with Crowley. Screw it, you thought. You weren't entering into any deal but that didn't mean you couldn't indulge a little. And by the time you were done with him, he would be happy to accommodate any arrangement you could come up with.

You both smile smugly, each completely confident the other had no idea what they were signing up for.


	6. The Devil Made Me Do It

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a f bomb.. Prepare thy self

You wrap your towel tightly and look back at your uninvited guest.

'I obvious fell in the shower and hit my head' you try to rationalize your hallucination.

"Ahem..." A pointed boot starts to tap on the chipping linoleum. 

'This is a joke, the boys are just trying to scare me..' you think, trying to make sense of the situation. 

Your focus is drawn to blood-red nails beating a rhythm on a black leather jacket. That's when you fully grasp who is standing in front of you, your mouth drops in shock.

"What’s the matter... hellhound got your tongue?” She quips. Her lips, painted red, turn up at her sarcasm.

You can't believe it, "Abaddon?!? It can't be.. you, you died." 

"Oh, no, it's just little, old, unkillable me. " Abaddon's boot heels clicked as she paced around you. Your mind frantically starts thinking how to get to any of the weapons secreted around the room, when she whips your towel off you body.

"Wha.." You start to sputter when suddenly one of her hand encircles your throat and pushes you up against the wall.

"Alone at last.. I had to scare off the Salesman's minion but it was worth it. I missed you, did you miss me?" She purred in your ear.

You start to seriously struggle but she just seems to amuse her. She let out a small bark of laughter. 

"Your beautiful body writhing like that... Mmmm.. You give a girl all sorts of nasty ideas. So go ahead and play hard to get it. I don't mind getting a little rough." Her voice deepened seductively. She starts caressing your skin with her other hand and slowly nips then licks your bottom lip. You can't help feeling a little aroused. She is a gorgeous creature and the things she's doing to your body make resisting hard.

You know you should try to incapacitate her, escape. As you fervently try to grab her arm, you don't know if you are trying to push her away or pull her closer. 

"I'm getting some mixed signals here, lover. Are we gonna fight or fuck?" She growled while grinding her body into yours. Your lips parted and your legs wrapped around her. 

You felt out of control, she had awakened something inside you. You wanted her to dominate you, to run her tongue all over your body. You wanted to taste her and hear her cry out.

Abaddon smiled as she kissed a trail of lipstick down your collarbone. She could smell how aroused you were, you would soon belong to her body and soul.

"Abaddon.."

"Yes.." She stared at you, her eyes glittering.

"Ok." You whimper.

"Ok, what?" Abaddon asked slyly.

"Ok, we can do this, you can take me to bed.." Your voice sounded raw and needy in your ears.

The stunning red-headed Knight of Hell threw you on to the bed with a smirk,

"As satisfying as it is to hear you admit it, my dear, I don't need your permission. Abaddon takes what she wants. And right now.. she wants you."


	7. Wrath of the Tiger... Mama

Your unwanted guest blushes and looks down at his shoes while you frantically wrap the towel around yourself.

"Didn't your mother ever tell you not to barge in on people in the shower?" You fume. 

He glances up sheepishly. "I'm sorry.."

You continue on your tirade, "I mean, that wasn't very smart for an AP student, I could've hurt you, permanently scarred you, and that's not even mentioning the eyeful you just got! "

A glimmer of a smile appears on Kevin Tran's lips.

"Are you enjoying this?" You ask incredulously. 

"I was before the yelling started.." He quips and then catches your glare and looks down at his shoes again. 

'When did Kevin Tran turn into a cocky little shit?' you think, smirking to yourself.

"You have been hanging out with the Winchesters Too long, they are starting to rub off on you." You state authoritatively.

"I'd rather have you rub On me." Kevin muttered under his breath.

'That's it," you think, 'time for AP boy to get taught a lesson.'

You step out of the shower, and rub your body against his to reach your clothes. You deliberately drop your thong on the ground. 

As you bend over, your towel edges up the backs of your legs revealing more and more skin. Then in a move most strippers would envy, you manage to flip upright, push Kevin back on to the hamper and pop a foot up between his legs.

He is now breathing hard, face flushed, not saying a word.

'Serves him right, you don't try out for the Majors when you're still in Little League.' You start to think but then feel guilty for baiting him.

You put your foot on the ground, you start to explain "I'm just messin.." When suddenly he pulls you on to his lap and starts kissing you. Your mouth opens in shock and Kevin uses the opportunity to deepen the kiss.

'Ok, this just happened..' You think but are enjoying it, so much so, a little moan escapes your lips. You can feel him smiling and suddenly your towel is dipped low and you feel his not unskilled hands on your bare skin. 'Who knew.. Kevin Tran, ladies' man.'

Leaning back as his lips descend to your collarbone and then lower, you have one crystal clear thought pierce through the haze of pleasure.

'Oh my God, Mrs. Tran's gonna kill me..'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thinking of doing Dean last, I know Boooo, but what if I intermix the other hero/heroines with a little Soulless Sam, Mark of Cain Dean or Deanmon to tide you over.. Comment if you like this idea (also reply how far I should take this, do you want it smuttier or stay the same level)


	8. Taking it, literally

You are busy wrapping your towel tightly around yourself when you look up at your surprise "guest".

He is just standing there with a quizzical expression, his head slightly cocked to the side. Standing there, staring, unblinking.

It was a little uncomfortable, to be honest.

"Um, Cas?" You ventured.

"Yes Y/N?" He replied still watching you intently.

"What are you doing?" You asked.

His brow furrowed deeper, "I am standing here next to you, listening."

You internally roll your eyes, "Castiel, why are you here, in this room? I was trying to shower.."

"I'm sorry if I interrupted, please continue.." He gestured towards the bath... And then resumed his staring.

'It's literally like trying to speak to a baby.. A baby in a trench coat' you thought, ready to try one more time. "Cas, why are you waiting in here? Do you need something? Want something?"

His cheeks turned slightly pink but he shook his head no.

You were starting to get frustrated, "Castiel." And made a shooing motion with your hands.

"Y/N" he replied.

Ok, this seraph obviously couldn't take a hint. Time to be more hands on. You grab near the knot in his blue silk tie like a leash and start to walk him out, feeling those confused puppy eyes trained on your back. As you left the bathroom, you realize that your motel room was completely trashed.

"Cas, what hap..?" You begin but are silenced when you turn around into the angel's still advancing figure. You both collide with a thud. Your hands plastered on his chest and his arms wrapping around your back to steady you both.

You can feel the strength in his body since you are molded so close together. A faint blush tints your cheeks when you notice the close contact has aroused him. If you are being honest with yourself, you have always been extremely attracted to the handsome angel.

You look up to finding him watching you again with those beautiful, blue eyes. "Castiel.." You begin but are shocked into silence when he scoops you up and holds you close to him.

"I do not have a horse." He states plainly in his gravelly voice.

"That's o.. Wait, what?" You ask extremely confused.

"I do not have armor nor colorful tights." He explains seriously, though you can't seem to understand where he's going with all this.

"Castiel, what are you talking about?"

His face reddened and he spoke quickly, "I am strong, fast, and I just finished fighting a demon. I could be the hero you've been holding out for."

It suddenly clicks, and you smile softly, running your fingers through his dark hair. "Were you listening to me sing in the shower, Cas?"

"Yes, it was very pleasing and informative."

You internally shake your head, thinking he was too precious for this world. "Ok Cas, you've swept me off my feet. Now what?"

Cas lowered his lips to yours. You expected a soft chaste kiss from the naive angel, but it was anything but that. The moment his lips touched yours, you went up in flames. You heard yourself moan and felt Cas's mouth turn up in a smile. As he carried you to the bed, you smiled thinking how tonight you definitely wouldn't be just dreaming about what you need.


	9. Cold can burn

You look up at the imposing figure standing cockily in the bathroom, and hitch your towel a little tighter. Maybe it was the hint of danger but you felt strangely aroused by his powerful presence. You see him smirking and don't know if you'd rather kiss or slap the smug look off his face.

"Y/N, you look good in the flesh, so to speak." He drawled and then winked suggestively at you.

"Lucifer, I'm a little disappointed to see you... alive." You bantered back.

"Nothing could keep me away from you, my dear."

"Yes, I guess it's true, only the Good die young." You quipped.

"This is what I missed! The verbal tennis match I only seem to get from you." Lucifer smiled widely at you and then continued, "It's one of the many reasons I've decided to claim you."

"Well I'm not here for your amusement and not interested, so you can go now." you retorted then turned your back on him. You started gathering clothes, intending to get dressed.

Lucifer's eyes glowed in irritation. He knew you had to feel this connection, this desire, as well. A sly smile teased his lips, he would tempt you beyond all reason. He was the original seducer and was willing to play dirty to get the things he wanted. Y/N wouldn't stand a chance.

He stepped up silently behind you and grasped your hips. You were startled and dropped the clothing on the floor. Lucifer spun you around, and started to caress your shoulders, arms, back, all while slowly swaying with you. This sensual dance and the lingering touches were wrecking havoc on your libido. 

You tried to pulled away, "Luci.. Stop, please."

"Why my darling, aren't you enjoying yourself?" He purred sinfully.

"Lucifer, please leave, I can't, we can't.." You were flustered and having a hard time concentrating on anything but the hot desire pumping through your veins. His gentle touches were disarming you, and the swaying motion almost held you in thrall.

Suddenly you both had left the confines of the bathroom and were in a botanical paradise.

"Where are we? Take me back, Lucifer." You entreated.

"I've brought you to the Garden. It seemed only fitting to do this here." His smooth voice tickled your ear.

"The Gard.. Do you mean Eden?!?" You asked incredulously, frantically backing away from him. You needed space desperately, he was so overwhelming.

Lucifer quickly closed the distance between you. He took you in his arms, and crushed you to his chest. He lowered his mouth with a growl and caught you up in a frenzied kiss.

The moment your mouths touched, something primal was released inside you. You ran your fingers into his hair, bit his bottom lip then licked the wound. You snarled, your nails scratching grooves into his icy skin.

This excited Lucifer even more. He ripped off your towel, divested himself of his clothes and pushed you to the ground. Kissing his way down your body, you screamed in ecstasy when the Prince of Darkness showed you how talented his forked tongue could be.


	10. What's it all about...?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another hero..

Normally you would be fuming but considering your guest's naivety, you were able to stay relatively calm.

You wrapped your towel around yourself tightly and stepped out of the shower.

A blush tinted his cheeks as red as the ball cap he was nervously wringing in his hands.

"Ok, wanna tell me why you decided to visit me when I'm naked?" You asked wryly.

When he visibly gulped and shyly raised his eyes to yours, his actions mimicking those of a chastised teenager. The Weiner Hut uniform also supported that theory. It was strange to know that inside was a being who had witnessed the start of humanity.

"I am very sorry. There was an altercation earlier, I meant only to alert you to my presence but..." Samandriel trailed off looking at the ground again.

"What's it all about, Alfie? " You smiled, trying to joke around and break the tension.

Samandriel smiled,"There are many things I have not experienced. Sometimes it can be overwhelming, I have a hard time controlling..."

You raised an eyebrow in a silent question.

"I am, I mean this vessel is.. drawn to you."

"Drawn? How?" You asked.

He averted his eyes again and spoke softly, "Intimately.. There are.. urges."

You smiled, "So your vessel has a physical attraction to me?"

"No, yes.. What I mean is.." He fumbled his words.

You moved closer to him, your towel parting with each step. Samandriel's eyes widened, fixated on the glimpses of revealed skin. You were focused on trying to comfort the confused angel and enveloped him in a hug.His breathing quickened with the contact.

"Samandriel it's ok. Humans have this kind of reaction frequently." You said soothingly, blatantly trying to ignore some of your own urges.

"Do you?" He inquired, still rigidly holding his posture.

"Of course."

He shook his head, "Do you.. now?"

You looked at him puzzled.

He cleared his throat, "What I mean is.. Do you feel an attraction towards me..my vessel?"

You internally grimaced, that was complicated. You quickly tried to think what to say.

"Is something wrong? Have I upset you?" Samandriel inquired.

"No, it's fine.." you stated abruptly, still struggling to find the right thing to say.

"I've made you uncomfortable. I am sorry." He extracted himself from your comforting embrace with a sad smile.

"Wait! Please don't go.." You cried out. This was all so awkward. You felt yourself blush.

He stood patiently in the center of the motel room.

"Yes.. I am attracted now. To you..." You said softly.

"To me? Not just my vessel?" He asked pointedly, starting to inch closer to you.

You attempted to explain, "Yes. I have been for a while. You are so sweet, so considerate and you always see the good in everything. I know you are an angel and can never see me in the sam.."

Samandriel cut you off when he wrapped his arms around you and placed a kiss on your lips. You stared at him in wide-eyed shock.

"I have loved you for so long. At first, I tried convincing myself it was just admiration but the feelings grew. I watched over you, trying to protect you whenever I could. It was the only way I could express my love for you." He said gently.

You looked up at him seeing the emotion in his eyes. Remembering all the close calls you had had, you thank Heaven for your guardian angel and drew him into a passionate kiss.


	11. I'm your Density, I mean, your destiny..

You tighten your towel around yourself and eye your guest. As you step out of the tub and open your mouth to vocalize your displeasure, a hand covers your lips.

"Come with me if you want to live.."

You raised an eyebrow at the line.

" Sorry" she grins, " I love saying that."

Charlie Bradbury should know better than to get in a quote duel with you.

"Of all the 'bathrooms' in all the towns, in all the world, she walks into mine." You quip sarcastically.

Charlie smiles widely, raises an eyebrow, "Nice.. Casablanca. 'You know how to whistle don't you?'"

"You just put your lips together and blow.." And you pucker your lips intended to whistle out a few notes when you notice Charlie intensely staring at your mouth.

You feel slightly awkward and you bite your bottom lip self-consciously. Her gaze turns heated, and you realize how close you are standing to each other. You can see the tendrils of her gorgeous red hair are damp, the rise and fall of her chest as she breaths.

You realize you've been staring after seeing her 7th deep breath. Your eyes lift to her face, and you see a slight grin on her face.

You blush and step back, bumping into the wall.

"I don't bite, you know... unless it's called for." She purred out.

Quotes again, your brain automatically throws one back at her. "Was that cannon fire, or is it my heart pounding?"

"I really wish that you'd come home with me. You're so cute and I'm really good in bed, believe me. You smell good, too." She smiled widely.

You stutter, trying to spit out words..

Charlie leans in really close and whispers, "It's from Leaving Las Vegas.. But I do mean it. You are really cute, smell great and the things I would do to you in bed.."

She licks her lips and you lift your face towards hers. She accepts your invitation and gently starts to kiss you.

Charlie is really working you up fast, it's amazing how great a kisser she is. You open your mouth further allowing her better access and grip her denim clad hips in your hands, pulling her closer.

She moans in your mouth, "Hello, gorgeous." and runs her hands up and down your arms. She grasps both of your wrists lifts them from her body and pins them to the wall over your head with one of hers. She moves back a couple inches, breaking the kiss. You watch as your towel slips off your body and falls to the ground.

She looks at you, pupils blown,"I want all of you. Forever. Every day."

You smirk, lust haze broken for a moment, "The Notebook? Really?"

She drops your hands smiling, and puts hers up spayed in front of her, "Hey it wasn't a bad movie.. And most of the time that line is the clincher."

You move closer to her, "I appreciate this whole seduction thing you've got going on here, but let me give you a tip: I'm a sure thing."

Charlie doesn't miss a beat, wrapping you in her arms, "I know what I want, because I have it in my hands right now. You."

You heart flutters even though you know it's another quote. It begins racing again when her lips touch your throat. She is good, your knees feel like jelly and she picked up on it quickly.

"Swoon. I'll catch you."

You playfully swat her, "Shut up and kiss me."

She wriggled her eyebrows, “No, I don't think I will kiss you, although you need kissing, badly. That's what's wrong with you. You should be kissed and often, and by someone who knows how.”

You jokingly throw back with Leigh in Streetcar and start to leave the bathroom, "I Have always depended on the kindness of Strangers."

Charlie pulls your body close to hers, kissing you deeply. When you break, she starts to lead you to the bed.

She looks over her shoulder at you and growls out,"Fasten your seatbelts. It's going to be a bumpy night."


End file.
